oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
Teleportation is the instant travel from any location to a specific location elsewhere. Teleportation may be performed by any of the following: *Casting spells *Walking through portals *Targeted by tele-other and group teleportation spells *Speaking to various NPCs *Rubbing enchanted jewellery *Using the Spirit tree network *Using the Fairy ring network *Invoking certain items, such as: **Emptying the Ectophial **Playing the enchanted lyre **Breaking magic tablets **Activating Karamja gloves 3 or 4 *Activating the various teleportation obelisks in the Wilderness *Being targeted by random events *Using the Minigame Group Finder to join a clan chat and use the teleport option Spells Players who do not have sufficient Magic levels to cast a spell can use a corresponding teleport tablets (see below) from a limited selection. Standard Spellbook For more information, see Standard spells. Basic teleports Teleother To teleport other players, they must have Accept Aid on and agree to be teleported. Ancient Magicks Players must have completed Desert Treasure to use Ancient Magicks. to teleport.]] Lunar Spells Players must have completed Lunar Diplomacy to use Lunar spells. to teleport.]] Basic teleports Tele Group Players wishing to be teleported by the caster must be within a 3x3 square, have 'Accept Aid' turned on and agree to be teleported. Arceuus Spellbook Players must have gained at least 60% favour with the Arceuus House in Great Kourend. For more information, see Arceuus spellbook. Portals Items Enchanted jewellery Pharaoh's sceptre The Pharaoh's sceptre is a rare and expensive item obtained during the Pyramid Plunder minigame based in Sophanem. The sceptre provides three charges (up to six with the completion of the Desert Diary) of teleports between three pyramids in the Kharidian Desert: *'Jalsavrah' - the Pyramid Plunder minigame. *'Jaleustrophos' - the Agility Pyramid, next to Simon Templeton. *'Jaldraocht' - Azzanadra's pyramid in Desert Treasure, where the player can switch between Ancient Magicks and normal Magic spellbooks. When the sceptre's charges are empty, players may recharge it using the Mummy in the Pyramid Plunder minigame. It is recommended that players use two charges, and teleport to Pyramid plunder to recharge if needed, saving time. In order to recharge, just "use" the sceptre on the Mummy. He will complain about the player owning it, but will go ahead and recharge it anyway. Players will need artefacts from the Pyramid Plunder minigame to recharge the staff - 24 pottery or ivory artefacts, 12 stone artefacts or six (6) gold artefacts are needed. Skull sceptre The Skull sceptre is obtained through defeating monsters in the Stronghold of Security and picking up the pieces of the sceptre. The Skull sceptre has five charges to teleport to the Barbarian Village, though Varrock armour possesses the ability to double the number of charges to ten if you assemble the sceptre whilst wearing the armour. It disappears afterwards, and it cannot be recharged unless players who have the RuneScape Authenticator active on their accounts show the completed sceptre and a pair of fancy or fighting boots to Solztun to imbue the sceptre, which will increase its charges when pieces are added and cause it not to break. The sceptre does not work over level 20 Wilderness. Players can only make and keep one skull sceptre at a time - a new Skull sceptre can only be made once the old Skull sceptre is either lost, destroyed, or has disappeared. The Skull sceptre and all its parts cannot be traded. The pieces are: *Using the skull pieces together forms a Strange skull. *Using the top and bottom Skull sceptre pieces form a Runed sceptre. *Using the Strange skull and Runed sceptre together form a Skull sceptre. Oldak's spheres Oldak, a goblin scientist, has been experimenting with runes and has developed Moving-over-distance sphere. The moving-over-distance sphere isn't a perfect piece of arcane technology, though, so it will teleport you to any one of several locations in Dorgesh-Kaan when you break it. If you want a sphere simply take two law runes and some molten glass to Oldak's laboratory in north-west Dorgesh-Kaan and you can exchange them for a teleportation sphere; different locations may be chosen if you've completed a corresponding quest. Spirit trees at the Grand Exchange]] After completion of the Tree Gnome Village quest, you can use Spirit trees to teleport. There are six different spirit tree locations, plus a choice of one player-grown Spirit Tree. They are: *North-east of Grand Exchange. *Battlefield, north-west of the Clock Tower. *Centre of the Tree Gnome Village maze. *Tree Gnome Stronghold, west of the entrance to the Agility Course. *(Player grown: Etceteria) *(Player grown: Brimhaven) *(Player grown: Port Sarim) *(Player grown: Great Kourend) After completing Tree Gnome Village quest, players can access the Spirit Tree in the Tree Gnome Village and the Tree Gnome Stronghold to transport to any of the other three spirit trees, the other (younger) trees will only return you to an older tree. With a Farming level of 83, players are able to grow their own spirit tree. These will take you to the spirit tree in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. You may only have one at a time. For more information click here. Additionally, players who have achieved level 91 Farming may grow up to two spirit trees at once and unlimited at level 99. Fairy rings After getting permission from the Fairy Godfather during Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, you will find a new network of transportation available to you: fairy rings. It consists of over 45 fairy rings spread across the land and provides a relatively fast means for accessing often remote sites in RuneScape. Players can enter the fairy ring system from any node while wielding either a dramen staff or a lunar staff, ending up at the master fairy ring in Zanaris. From there, using three letter codes, they can teleport to most rings within the system. Several rings, however, require players to complete quests before they can be accessed. Some locations require a player to enter more than one code in the right order, returning to Zanaris after each trip, but this can be skipped after the first journey to that destination. If the selected code has no corresponding fairy ring, players will be teleported a few squares from the main ring. The main fairy ring is located in Zanaris, just east of the bank. When you click on it to activate it, you will notice the three mushroom controllers pop up. Each controller has four letters assigned to it. Clicking on the right or left side of a mushroom controller will make it turn clockwise or counter-clockwise, respectively. You can make many combinations from these mushrooms, and click the teleport button to go the location. Players who have completed the Elite Lumbridge & Draynor Diary will no longer need a dramen or lunar staff. Teleport tablets Standard tablets Ancient tablets These tablets cannot be made and can be bought from the Bounty Hunter Store or the Grand Exchange. Arceuus tablets Teleport scrolls Magic guild portals On the second floor of the Magic Guild in Yanille (level 66 Magic required to enter), there are three portals that will teleport you to the following locations (note that these are one-way teleports): *The east portal teleports you to the Wizards' Tower south of Draynor Village. *The south portal teleports you to the Dark Wizards' Tower located north of the Crafting Guild. *The west portal teleports you to Thormac the Sorcerer's Tower south-west of Seers' Village. Achievement diary items Skill capes Other items * Teleportation levers in Ardougne and Edgeville have no requirements to use. Teleport to the Deserted Keep in level 53 Wilderness. * Teleportation lever in the ruins near the Mage Arena teleports to an underground area. * Teleportation lever at the Mage Arena teleports to inside the arena. * The Chronicle book, which can be bought from Diango, teleports you right outside the Champions' Guild. The chronicle can be charged with 10 teleport cards, which each of them gives you one teleport. The limit of ten charges cannot be exceeded. * Getting caught by an elemental at the Sorceress's Garden. Quest-related items Category:Transportation